A Crappy Bit that had Potential
by MsAsumness
Summary: It looks sexy but I just couldn't figure out what to do about the plot. I just REALLY like the idea of Nathaniel being awesome. Anti-Nat, as Tumblr would call it.


**I'm SORRY! THIS WAS GOING NOWHERE! THIS WAS THE HORRIBLE ATTEMPT AT A STORY THAT HAS NO PLOT WHATSOEVER! I MEANS NOTHING! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! I SWEAR I WILL POST A FUNNY STORY IF IT KILLS ME! I USED TO ONLY WRITE FUNNY STUFF AND I DECIDED TO TRY MY HAND AT DRAMA AND I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING FUNNY IN A YEAR! (I write books in real life.) **

Nathaniel grimaced as he looked into the mirror.

"This is going to be a good year. No trouble."  
For some strange reason, everyone at Sweet Amoris High thought he was a goody two shoes. He hadn't changed. He'd been trying to for years, but deep down he was still the same.

"DAMMIT!"  
He punched the mirror, shattering the glass.

"Shit."  
He looked down to his bloody hand for a moment, fascinated with the bright red river that came from the cuts.

He pulled bandages from his medicine cabinet and patched himself up before looking up at the remains of the mirror.

"This is going to be a good year, Nat. Don't fuck up."  
_

He walked up the stairs to the doors of Sweet Amoris and was almost in when he heard a voice.

"Hi, Nathaniel," Melody chirped.

God, he hated her. He was always nice on the outside, but deep down, he just wanted to tell her to fuck off.

"Hi, Melody."  
"Can I talk to you for a second?"  
_No._

"Sure."  
He hurried to the janitor's closet, taking a seat in the corner as Melody approached him. Like Nathaniel, she too had façade up. She'd gotten everyone to believe that she was a sweet, innocent girl who would never hurt a fly. Unlike him, she could keep hers up for years at a time. Nathaniel, however, knew the real Melody, and she knew the real Nathaniel. She even thought that because they were so much alike, he would be willing to date her.  
"I hope you don't mind if I change, really fast?"  
"Help yourself."  
No matter how much he hated her, he did think she was pretty hot. He opened his police novel, slipping a pack of cigarettes between the pages. He glanced up just as Melody removed her skirt.

_Heh…nice thong._

She was facing away from him, changing her bra. She bent over to pick up her dress, putting her bottom on full display for Nathaniel. When she finished, she was no longer wearing her blue blouse and white skirt with flats. She was now wearing her black skinny jeans and a dark blue tank top. She changed to her hoop earrings as she tied her hair back and put on her snap back. A pair of black converse completed her look along with a thin, silver chain around her neck.  
"Can I bum one of those?"  
She pointed to his book.

"Can you bum one of my books?"  
"The cigs. I know you have 'em."  
He chuckled as he tapped the bottom of the box, popping one of them up.

"Thanks."  
She placed it between her lips and leaned forward. He pulled his lighter and lit it for her, waiting as she took a drag of the cigarette.

"So are you in or out today?"  
He sighed.

"I'm in, but if you're going to be running around town with me, you have to know how to NOT get caught."  
"That was one time."  
"That was one time that won't happen again."  
She smiled as she approached him and sat on his lap.

"You aren't going to have a smoke, Nat? That's a first."  
He hadn't noticed until she pointed it out. He would be able to forget his need to smoke every morning until he started getting jittery throughout the day. Placing one between his lips, he started to light it when he noticed his lighter was out of fuel.

"Dammit."  
"I got it."  
Melody tried to light it, and even got a few sparks going before it wiped out again. He groaned. She smiled.

"Shotgun."  
He looked at her for a moment before nodding. She took another drag of the cigarette before bringing her lips to his, exchanging smoke with him. She pulled away as he exhaled.

"You good?"  
"Yeah."  
She took his hand in hers and pulled him up out of the chair.

"Get changed. There shouldn't be anyone coming for another few minutes."  
He nodded before setting his book down. He pulled on a pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt before tying his blue Chucks and grabbing his book. He and Melody walked outside, stopping at their lockers to put their things away.

"Let's go."  
They walked out of the school buildings and hurried to his car. As soon as they were in, he turned to her.

"One hour. That is it. That bitch of a principal wants me to go to some damn meeting."  
She smiled.

"Okay."

They made it to the town's junk yard. It looked to go on for miles, stretching as far as the eye could see, but with mountains of trash to block the view the eye could only see so far. They walked over refrigerators and through openings in the garbage until they came to a large, open area with plenty of other teens walking around.

"You made it."  
Nathaniel walked over to his red headed friend, Castiel. After a long elaborate handshake, Castiel looked over to Melody.  
"Damn, Nat. If I knew you could get a girl like this I would have stopped trying to put you with dorks a long time ago."  
"Whatever. Where is everyone?"  
"They're in the crowd. Anyway, about this friend of yours-"  
"You can have her."  
"Really! Okay…-"

**Yeah. I couldn't BS anymore. I'm sorry peeps.**


End file.
